WITCH : A failed twisted attempt at a love story
by Imzadamymoon
Summary: You, yes YOU, take on the roll of Amy Harvstar. The unfortunate (or fortunate depending on your stance) love interest of Phobos. If your interested in bickering and sassiness this is defiantly the story for you. A re-write of an old story I did that use to exist on Quizilla.
1. Chapter 1

411: You. Yes YOU are a something or other aged girl named Amy. Why something or other? Well you lost count some couple million years ago or whatever. (To be honest you're not even sure if you technically exist at this point in time anyways) Right now you reside on earth with your new friends Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Also known as W.I.T.C.H. You have beautiful long brown hair, Caribbean blue eyes, porcelain skin, and an award winning smile. Let's not forget the most important feature, a certain Celtic crescent moon necklace that you never take off (mostly because you can't.)

In terms of back story you are a princess (cheesy I know, just wait it gets worse,) who escaped the turmoil of your home planet, Elements, with your triple sisters. The three off you possess _'magical'_ powers (Basically making you a magical fairy princess, this is why you prefer to not tell anybody about the whole _'princess'_ thing). Your powers originate from the moon; as well as the elements of Earth and Water. It should probably be noted that you are also not exactly human. Although showing the same humanoid body, you are more or less an enhanced version of their species. This means you are faster, stronger, as well as generally better looking. (Not that you're bragging, that would be your other sister who enjoys doing that.)

At the moment you are assisting the Guardians of Kandrakar fight an evil prince named Phobos. He currently rules as a tyrant in Meridian, and has his younger sister, Elyon, tricked into thinking that he is the hero, while you and the guardians are the villains.

Opening to the scene, you are at the Silver Dragon with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Suddenly Caleb (the rebel leader from Meridian) comes bursting into your hangout in the basement, almost falling down the stairs in the process. "Girls we have a problem."

"What is it Caleb?" asks Will.

"Phobos is going around the streets and arresting all the rebels in hiding!" pants Caleb.

"How can he arrest rebels in hiding? I mean they're _in hiding,_" questionably jokes Irma.

"Drake got captured during our raid on the castle and Elyon was able to... extract… some information," explains Caleb.

"Well? What are we waiting for!" you declare standing up, "been a while since we've had some excitement."

"Let's go," says Will.

[IN MERIDIAN] "Guards take that dimwitted fool to the dungeons as punishment for helping the rebels," orders Cedric.

"Sorry Cedric, but we won't let you do that," yells Will. Cedric turns around to face you, Caleb, and the transformed Guardians. In detest he yells out to his men to destroy the guardians. Figuring that this excludes you, you decide to personally take it upon yourself to handle Cedric. The guards attack the guardians as you swiftly run through the chaos and go in for the flying side kick to the gut on Cedric before he even knows what hit him. Cedric upon impact goes crashing backwards on the ground. Enraged he doubles over as you back up a bit to let him have some room as he goes into lizard man mode. You decided that if he's going to transform you might as well too. Reaching for the sky you yell "NIGHT UNITE" and start to transform into your warped version of the guardians clothing scheme. After the transformation you are now clothed in a navy cap-cut out sleeve mid-drift shirt, a simple mid-thigh A-line black skirt with a loose silver rope belt that hangs to the side, navy and silver striped tights, black leather fingerless gloves, and black leather laced combat boots. Although the style is similar to the guardian's outfits you've added your own touch with the colour scheme especially with the wings. Quickly you dodge Cedric's oncoming tail attack, and shoot a Lunar Orb in his direction, landing a direct hit. Cedric once again goes crashing down to the ground as you fly up in prep for the next attack. All of a sudden a series of lightning bolts comes from out of nowhere striking you in the back, causing your wings to malfunction as you drop to the ground below, unlike Cedric though you stick the landing. After recovering from the unexpected blow you look behind to see the tyrant himself, Phobos. "Look who decided to get his hands dirty for once," you remark with a smirk, while getting up and brushing the dirt from your skirt.

"It does get boring in the castle some days, every once in a while it's good to get a little air, venture out, capture some irritating rebels," responds Phobos stepping closer to you as he powers up for another energy blast.

"Ya about that. I'm afraid we've got to crash your little search party here."

"I am well aware." Without hesitation Phobos aims an energy blast directly at you, to which you effectively dodge by flying into the air. Ironically enough though the blast ends up hitting Cedric who was just about to grab you from behind. Phobos curses at the knocked out Cedric as you laugh at the awesomely amazing situation that is currently being played out. The scene is cut short though as you become distracted by Irma who is tumbling backwards off to your side for some unknown reason. Upon looking back at the ground you find that Phobos is no longer present, although Cedric seems to be still knocked-out. Hastily you look around for him to make sure he isn't attempting a sneak attack. Out of the corner of your eye you spot him re-appear down the road and start to hover back towards the palace as another wave of guards come down the street. "Guys Phobos is getting away!" you yell to the guardians who are all busy attempting to fight off the onslaught of guards.

"Amy and I will go, you five stay here and fight off the guards," shouts Caleb as he punches a nearby guard to the ground.

"Just leave him, focus on saving the rebels!" counters Will, struggling to fight a guard.

"No we might not get another chance to attack him outside the castle!" calls back Caleb as he runs beside you down the street to Phobos.

[NEAR THE CASTLE] "Phobos its over!" you yell getting his attention.

"That's what you think," he replies throwing waves of energy at you and Caleb. You both fight back and things are looking promising until Elyon shows up to defend her brother. With her powers she lands a hit on Caleb, knocking him out.

"Caleb!" you scream rushing to his side. "Caleb wake up, wake up, come on Cornelia would kill me if anything happened to you! Come on, WAKE UP!" All you are able to get out of him is a mumble of what you think was supposed to be Cornelia's name; however it's enough to know that he will be okay. Gently placing his head back on the ground, you stand up and start to harness the water molecules around you.

"I thought the rebel _leader _would be able to take more of a hit," comments Phobos with s smug grin on his face.

"He's tough, he'll be okay. The question is will you?" you respond, before turning around and blasting him with thousands of liters of water. The three of you fight with you doing your best to hold off both Elyon, (without hurting her) and Phobos, (with the intention of inflicting mass amounts of pain to him.) Luckily some of the guardians finally show up (Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin) Cornelia upon arrival though is much more concerned with the still passed out Caleb that you have been doing your best to keep from more harm and capture.

"Guys maybe we should get out of here" says Taranee with worry after a close call with one of Phobos's energy blasts.

"Well until Will gets here to make a getaway portal we fight," you exclaim throwing an earth based attack at Phobos. The four of you attack and defend your ground, doing your best to take on Phobos, Elyon and the upcoming guards sent to protect the two. By the time that Irma and Will finally show up you are the only one still standing, however your attacks are limited as most of your effort is towards protecting the others. Quickly you yell at Will to open up a portal, and Irma starts to help to get the others farther back to Will. Once the portal is open Will takes over helping everyone through as Irma joins in to help with the attack. As soon as everyone is through (including Irma) you turn to cross through but at the last second a hand grabs you and yanks you back. You look up to see a slightly bruised yet angrily pleased human Cedric. Before you can even attempt to struggle free you unfortunately witness Elyon close the portal before your eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" you scream while struggling to break free from Cedric's strong grasp.

"Yes," smirks Phobos. "Now, be a good witch and cooperate, maybe then we won't throw you in the dungeon so soon."


	2. Chapter 2

[IN THE THRONE ROOM] The guards bring/drag you into the throne room, making you kneel to a Prince Phobos sitting on his throne looking smug, and an Elyon standing next to him with her arms crossed very angrily at the fact that you tried to destroy her brother. The room at the moment is in a much more cheerful state then it was the last time you broke in, this time the vines look to be actually alive, and there seems to be natural light for once coming through the stained windows. Although pretty, you are a little more focused on the situation, namely the maluridium chains that are currently locked onto your wrists. This poses an issue since it seems that this type of metal nullifies your powers. "Look what we have here. The little witch has finally been captured in a failing battle," gloats Phobos.

"Why did you try to destroy my bother" shouts a very hot tempered Elyon as she flies up to you.

"Now, now Elyon why don't you go run along and play with Miranda while I deal with this witch," calmly suggests Phobos.

"Fine but if you dare harm my brother why I'll…" threatens Elyon clenching her fists as energy start to emerge from her.

"Don't worry Elyon I'll be perfectly safe. She has no power as long as she's in those maluridium chains," explains Phobos in a 'brotherly' assuring tone. Reluctantly Elyon leaves the room, but not without giving you one more stare down causing you roll your eyes as she walks away. The moment she leaves the room turns back to its dark gloomy self, the one you are sorry to say, more familiar with.

"You know I preferred the last look, I mean I know the whole gloom and dark brooding ruler is kind of your thing but…" you start.

"SILENCE!" shouts Phobos, his voice echoing throughout the empty chamber. "Now witch…"

"Oh please," you groan, slowly lifting yourself off the cold floor. There was no way you were taking this. "You can stop doing the whole 'superior' act. Elyon is gone, so who are you trying to impress. The name is Amy, come on you know it. Say it with me Aehhhhh-mmeeeee."

"You are trying my patience."

"Am I? Awww sorry muffin but that's kind of my job. Besides what else am I supposed to do right now. Sit here and listen to you gloat. Not really my style. Now why don't you be a good little prince and give me the keys to these chains and I'll promise to be on my merry way."

"You are not leaving until I get what I want from you." In one smooth movement Phobos rises from his throne and descends down the stairs, making his way towards you, "What I want is your power, your life energy, your quintessence."

"Pshhh go to hell." In a rage Phobos sends bolts of electricity at you causing you to crumple to the ground as the electricity flows through the metal chains shocking you and taking a toll on your already weakened system. As you try to recover from the outburst, Phobos continues towards you, leaning down, and picks up the chain that binds your arms together. Using them to lift you up to his face he is just about to speak only to be cut off as you cry out in pain and fall unconscious into his arms. It seems you have been bitten by a MoonBeetle, a small bug that feeds off the raw powers of the moon, and since that is where the core of your power comes from you are a natural prey item to them. The effects of a MoonBeeteles bite can be quite devastating on your power supply however it does come with a few upsides. Immediately after being bitten a defense mechanism kicks in discharging a massive shockwave through Phobos, someone who your unconscious body recognizes as a threat. Thus you fall onto the stone floor with a thud as Phobos screams in pain. Too bad you weren't conscious to witness that.

[IN ELYONS ROOM] After approximately 5 or so hours of being unconscious you finally wake up to see Elyon staring down at you. Promptly you sit up in alarm, asses the surroundings for potential threats, and once deemed clear you flop back down onto a soft pillow. "Finally you're awake," begins Elyon with a bright smile, "the moment you fell unconscious on the floor Phobos called Cedric to get me as fast as possible, he said that he wasn't able to touch you and that every time he tried to pick you up, you electrified him." You grin at the thought of Phobos being electrocuted only to be met by a shameful frown from Elyon. "Of course I refused; I mean you did try to destroy my brother, but we couldn't just leave you passed out on the floor of the throne room so be happy I obliged to his request. I didn't have to you know. I seriously thought about…."

"Thank you Elyon," you interrupt taking her by surprise. You reach out and grab her hand. "I know you could have done worse, but you didn't. That's why I know you wi―" before you can finish you are cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Sorry to barge in little sister, I just came to make sure our… guest… is okay," quickly interjects Phobos before you can even think about finishing your sentence.

*This dude is seriously getting on my nerves* you think scowling inside, but making sure not to show it. Elyon was mad at you enough, it would be best to attempt to get on the princesses good side, even if that meant dealing with Phobos. Speaking of Phobos it seems he has made his way across the room and is now sitting at the foot of your bed. If you could, you would definitely kick him off.

"She's awake, tired it seems, but awake none the less," replies Elyon pulling her hand away, shaking off her puzzled face from your unexpected gratitude and replacing it with a kind smile.

"Wonderful. It's a good thing you have awakened, I have some exciting news," starts Phobos, you find the smile on his face to be very suspicious. "Tomorrow evening in the ballroom there shall be a celebration in honor of you Elyon… and of you Amy."

"WHAT!?" you shriek abruptly sitting up in shock of this news.

"Why the both of us? Phobos she tried to destroy you just earlier today!" argues Elyon, with a very valid point. What the hell was going on? One moment the dude is trying to kill you next he's throwing you a party. Something was up.

"It's not every day you are in the presence of _two _princesses," answers Phobos with a full out, award winning, gloating smile. That was it. Where the hell did he get that information! Although technically being a princess, you have always hated the title. You're not sure why but the whole thing is a very sore subject. Either way it sent you over the edge. Immediately after the word left his mouth you lunged forward going straight for his neck yelling out some choice words as you attempted to strangle him.

"Wait you're a princess!" questions Elyon snapping you back to reality.

"It's a sore subject," you reply flatly keeping eye contact with Phobos wondering if he can see that you are still enjoying the alternate timeline where you do in fact strangle him to death.

"Elyon, I believe Miranda was looking for you in the garden," says Phobos breaking eye contact with you. Great all you need is to be left alone with the guy, but it should be fine no way Elyon would leave on that sorry excuse of a…

"Oh no! I forgot I was supposed to meet her there!" cries out Elyon in alarm before running to the door. Just before she is about to exit the room she stops dead in her tracks and turns around to face the two of you. Seems she still doesn't trust you alone with her brother.

"Go on girl, don't leave your friend hanging," you reluctantly encourage. Giving you one more stare she still lingers until Phobos tells her that he will be okay and that she shouldn't worry about her dear sweet brother. Okay maybe you exaggerated that. Either way his words are enough to get Elyon to leave the room and close the door behind her.

"Being nice must be so exhausting for you," you chime in breaking the silence between the two of you. "Honestly sometimes I wonder how long it will be until your head just explodes." You can't help but make some wonderful explosion hand gestures to go along with that description as he gets up off the foot of the bed.

"All good things come to those who wait," he states sitting on the bed at your side. "And I have been waiting." Gently he reaches out lifting your chin, gradually bringing your face closer, and closer to his until…..

"NOPE! NOPE. NOT happening, just no… nope, NO." Upon realizing the purpose of his actions you panic, shove him off the bed and quickly roll over to the otherside. In a scramble you get out of the bed using it as a barrier between the two of you. "I don't know what's going on in that pea sized brain of yours but _this…" _you gesture between the two of you as Phobos gets up with a grin, "THIS is not happening."

"I thought it was fitting. A prince and a princess, isn't that how every fairy tale goes."

"Ummmm not in this case. Sorry to break it to you hon but you're the villain, and the villain _always_ loses. But hey, circling around back to the whole princess thing. Where the hell did you get that information?"

"I have my sources."

"Please elaborate, because it looks like I've got a few loose ends to tie up." After pointing to yourself you glance down at your wrists and notice that the maluridium chains are no longer present. Straight away you return your gaze to Phobos; this could be your chance to escape and not a moment too soon.

"Maybe later we can make some sort of a… deal." Casually Phobos starts to make his way around the bed towards you. In response you start to back away, matching every step forward he takes with a step back towards the open window.

"Sorry it looks like I'm booked, so whatever you had in mind is going to have to wait till hmm never I guess. Well I don't know about you but I think I've overstayed my welcome so don't mind me I'll show myself out." After finishing your last words you immediately turn around and make a b-line for the window. You are just inches away from freedom until you run into something. Although a little dazed at the unexpected collision you reach out and realize that there is some sort of force field blocking the window. Turning around you are meet with a very displeased, and too close for comfort Phobos. Without hesitation he roughly grabs both of your wrists, pulling them up to your chest.

"Like I said before," you hear a click, "I always get what I want." Instantaneously you start to feel your power weaken from the new maluridium locked cuffs.

"You're not getting my power Phobos, it's not like the heart of Kandrakar. It's not something you can simply take."

"It's not your powers I want…" he states pausing for dramatic effect. "Its you." calmly he leans in and whispers into your ear, "You. Will. Be. Mine." Paralyzed by the sudden turn of events you don't register that he has let go of one of your hands. Its only when he once again gently lifts your chin so he can properly look at your face does the actual severity of the situation sink in. Prepping yourself to hit him in case he tries anything you simply wait as you watch his devious smile turn into a small 'heh' before he turns away and starts to walk towards the door.

"I am not an item Phobos!" you yell out catching his attention just before he passes through the doors. "I am not some prize to be won. I promise you that if that is how you see me you're going to find out just how easy it is for me to burn you. By the time I am done there will be nothing left of you but ashes."


	3. Chapter 3

[BACK ON EARTH IN W.I.T.C.H HQ] "Guys what do we do, Phobos already has Elyon but now he's also got Amy. If he gets his hands on hers and Elyons power than there is no way we'll be able to defeat him. Guys what are we go―" worries Hay Lin pacing back and forth.

"Amy can handle herself Hay Lin don't worry. Any moment now she'll be waltzing back in here," interrupts Cornelia as she re-applies some lip gloss.

Thump.

"I don't know. Phobos must have figured out by now that maluridium drains her powers," states Caleb.

Thump, THUMP.

"If so we should be coming up with a plan to get her back just in case…" starts Will.

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

"For goodness sakes Irma stop making so much noise!" snaps Cornelia, irritated that Irma's rowdiness resulted in a streak of lip gloss across her face.

"I can't." THUMP. "There's just." THUMP. "THIS BUZZING IN MY HEAD WONT GO AWAY!" THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

"I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure hitting your head isn't the best way to get it to go away," notes Taranee.

"GHAAA JUST EVERYBODY SHUSH!" yells Irma. The room goes quiet as Irma holds her head in frustration. All of a sudden she pops back up. "Wait did you hear that?"

"Hear wha―" asks Cornelia before being shushed again by Irma. The group watches as she starts to nod her head while shushing anybody who starts to talk. Suddenly she stands up and grabs the heart of kandrakar off of Wills neck, much to her shock and dismay. Will protests only to be meet with more shushing. Irma, holding the heart tight in her hands starts to mutter to herself. In a flash of light the heart of kandrakar starts to emit an image. Slowly but surely a small hologram of you appears in the middle of the room.

"Hello. Can you guys hear me?"

"Oh my gosh it's Amy," gasps Hay Lin before rushing forwards to the hologram. "Amy! We can hear you, are you okay, why aren't you back. Did Phobos catch you? How are you transmitting? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Woah hold on there girl, I don't have a lot of time this is taking up a lot of energy so just listen. Yes Phobos caught me but he's got me in maluridium chains which are putting a huge dent in my power supply. We also have a bit of an issue…" you explain cutting in and out from the weak feed.

"What kind of an issue," asks Caleb moving in closer to hear better.

"Tomorrow evening Phobos is hosting a ball in the castle. He's hosting it in Elyon's honor and problematic enough... mine as well," you continue.

"WHAT!?" shrieks everyone in shock.

"Has he gone mental?" asks Cornelia.

"I'm pretty sure yes, but that's not the point. He's up to so—thi-g and so far I don't like wh-e I think its head-g. I serio-sly need to get out of here so here's the plan. I'm going to try and barg-in with him to get Caleb inside saf-y. The rest of you how-er will have to sneak in," you explain as your signal cuts more and more.

"Okay, but I still don't understand why he is doing this," questions Will.

"I know why," declares Caleb lightly shaking his head.

"Where are you going with this boy," you threaten with a slight tone of worry in your voice.

"I've been in the castle enough times to hear some of the gossip that goes around." Your eyes widen in dismay.

"Not a fudging word more out of you Caleb. Not. A. Fudging. Word." Those are your last words as the signal cuts out. THUD. The group looks back to see that Irma has passed out. Promptly Taranee rushes over and props her back up as she comes too. In a struggle Irma attempts to hold out the heart for Will to take back but cannot hold up her hand for long. Will walks over and takes the heart from Irma's weak grasp and places it back around her neck.

"What was that all about," asks Cornelia.

"What is it that you know Caleb, and why doesn't Amy want us to know," prods Will while glaring at Caleb.

"Doesn't look like Amy wants me to tell, and I'm smart enough to know not to cross her. However I'm sure you'll figure it out at tomorrow night's festivities," vaguely explains Caleb.

"If we're going to a ball then we need costumes!" squeals Hay Lin. "I can do costumes, ooooo light bulb! I have the perfect designs and names to go with them! We'll start with you Cornelia and then…" Hay Lin continues to ramble while bringing out her measuring tape and measuring Cornelia. Gradually there is a stir from Irma.

"So what did I miss?" she weakly whispers with a smile.

[THE NEXT DAY IN THE CASTLE GARDEN IN MERIDIAN] After a restless, paranoid night you and Elyon are casually strolling through the new palace garden that Elyon had commissioned herself. After finding out that you were a princess as well it seemed that Elyon quickly took a liking to you. All day so far she has been asking you questions about the customs and regulations of being a princess and asking for tips on how to rule once she becomes queen. "Elyon!" you say interrupting one of her many worried ramblings. "I know you're worried and that finding out about all of this has put a load of stress on you, but honestly I know you are going to do fine. Look at what you've done so far," you gesture to the beautiful gardens that surround the two of you. "You have a pure heart, and I know that if you follow it not only will nature benefit, but the people will happily follow you as you lead them to a better life."

"Thanks Amy. You know I thought you were like the guardians. Trying to destroy this land and its peacefulness but I see that you have changed," says Elyon with a smile. You look at her with disappointment.

"Is that how you view the guardians, your friends that were by your side for how many years, who grew up with you, who are only looking out for your safety and interests? Do you understand what a guardian does Elyon?" you question harshly as the two of you stop walking.

"They guard I guess…." mumbles Elyon looking down at her feet.

"Exactly. So the question isn't why are they trying to guard you. It's what are they trying to guard you from." There's a silence between the two of you, the only noise is of Elyons foot scrapping the dirt below. You sigh heavily breaking the silence and give her a hug. "Look I'm sorry Elyon I know I laid that on you kind of think just then, why don't we talk about something else." Elyon looks up at you with watery eyes, you flash her a tender smile. "So have you figured out what you're going to wear to your ball tonight?" You let go and watch her face light up at the topic.

"Phobos had this beautiful long light green dress tailored for me and I was thinking of putting some white flowers in my hair," says Elyon with a sniffle.

"I think you should take your braids out, that way your hair will be all nice and wavy," you add smiling at her happiness.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" You really hate to disappoint her especially after that bonding moment the two of you just had but putting on your nicest voice you still break the news to her.

"Sorry hon but I don't plan on attending."

"But... but you have to come!" blurts out Elyon in alarm.

"Oh and why is that," you question raising an eyebrow. By the look on her face it's obvious that she knows something and isn't telling. You watch her panic as she stammers to explain.

"Because… because as much as the ball is in honor of you it's also in honor of me! And I really need you there for the support, you've done so many of these and it's my first time and…." stammers Elyon. Luckily for her she's cut off by footsteps from behind. The two of you look back to see none other than Phobos walking towards you. "Phobos!" says Elyon running up for a hug completely taking both of you by surprise.

"Hello dear sister," greets Phobos as he awkwardly tries to hug her back. The amount of uncomfortableness that is on his face is quite entertaining and you can't help but smile at his discomfort. "I heard that there was two princesses in the gardens." damn, there went your moment of happiness, touché Phobos, touché. "Elyon may I talk to Amy in private." Elyon nods her head and breaking off her hug she starts to make her way back towards the castle but not before calling out that she expects to see you at the ball later. Once Elyon is gone Phobos waves his hand over a nearby rose bush and before your eyes a beautiful rose blossoms, he picks it and offers it to you.

"Oh look a single red rose. How subtle," you say sarcastically, accepting the rose anyways. "I didn't think you were even capable of doing life magic.

"Word in the garden is that you aren't attending the ball tonight," says Phobos ignoring your last comment.

"Heh, what you don't trust me alone with Elyon for a few hours? Or do you always have someone following her around, telling you her every move?" You bring the rose up to your face and examine it, something about it seems… off to you.

"Mywhisperers alerted me."

"Right your creepy talking roses." Unexpectedly the rose in your hand turns black and a little figure emerges from the center.

"We are not creepy princess, we are not creepy," whispers the figure from the rose in your hand.

"Looks like those loose ends are going to be a little harder to tie up now, but I guess I could settle with simply burning them," you threaten to the rose as it trembles in your hand. Being a protector of the element of earth however you know you couldn't bear to kill them all, besides at the moment your powers are nullified anyways so there is no more reason to elaborate on the subject. You look back over to Phobos only to find that he is no longer there. Suddenly an arm wraps around your waist from behind as you feel, who you assume is Phobos, pull you back against his body. Quickly he grasps your left hand with his and raises it up.

"Tell me," asks Phobos leaning into your ear. "What makes you think that you won't be attending tonight's ball."

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself pretty boy" you demand, while attempting to use your right hand to get his arm off from around your waist.

"You are avoiding the question." You feel a slight pain start to rush through your hand as he starts to twist your wrist further and further.

"Because," you gasp at the increasing pain, "I know you're up to something and I don't plan on sticking around to see it work." Phobos's grip on your hand starts to loosen as you hear him laugh to himself.

"These cuffs don't only just nullify your powers you know." Swiftly Phobos twists you around so that you are now facing him. His grip tightens around your waist to make sure you can't escape. "They confine you to the castle grounds. Any attempt at an escape and the cuffs will trigger an alarm and you will be dragged back before me, and I will not be so generous a second time," he threatens, without a word you stop struggling. "Now you are coming to tonight's ball, or you can spend the evening in the dungeon with the MoonBeetles." There is a silence between the two of you as you consider the two options. Either option sounds equally horrible but as sly as he thinks he is, he is playing right into your trap.

"I'll come…" you start looking up at Phobos as he grins at your response, "But only on one condition," you add.

"Continue," says Phobos warily at where this is going.

"I will attend the ball, with no more struggling or questions asked only if I can invite Caleb."

"You wish to invite the rebel leader, for what purpose?"

"Hey I don't ask you any more questions and you don't ask me."

"You are hardly in a position to make that argument."

"Just send an invite to Caleb that he can come please," you sigh, "Oh! But you have to promise me that you won't throw him into the dungeon when he arrives. He shows up safely, and LEAVES safely. I promise to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, we wouldn't want to ruin the festivities for Elyon now would we."

"No we wouldn't," says Phobos, you stare him down and give him the 'well what are you waiting for' look. He sighs and reluctantly promises that he will not, in any way, harm, capture, or maim Caleb and that he will leave the castle untouched. You smile at his cooperation. "Now," starts Phobos with a suspicious smirk, "Care to seal the deal with a kiss." Outraged you stomp on his foot causing him to finally let go of you.

"How's that for a deal sealer," you snap, as you watch Phobos rage in anger over his foot. "If you need me I'll be with Elyon. Please don't try to need me." In a huff you twirl around and happily walk away in triumph. Once you are gone Cedric emerges from the shadows.

"Now what do we do my Prince?" enquires Cedric as Phobos composes himself.

"Now, we get ready," replies Phobos through his clenched teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

[OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A RANDOM PARK] The W.I.T.C.H girls stand behind some bushes all dressed in meridian styled dresses. Hay Lin has just finished adjusting something on Wills skirt and stands back to admire her work. "All right everyone are we ready to go?" asks Will as she still fiddles with her skirt.

"Ready," replies everyone.

"Okay remember, I'm Miss Watko, Irma your Madame Irki, Taranee your Lady Tratzi, Cornelia your Mrs. Cartzi…" reminds Will.

"Why do I have to be married" complains Cornelia crossing her arms.

"What, you plan on flirting with Phobos's followers," jokes Irma. Cornelia glares at her but otherwise doesn't say another word.

"Continuing on, Hay Lin you are Widow Harky. Now we can't transform unless completely necessary understood?" finishes Will. Everyone complies and Will brings out the heart of kandrakar. "Let's go." She opens a portal and the group heads through.

[BACK IN 'YOUR' ROOM] For the past hour or so you and Elyon have been fussed about by the castle servants. Elyon, it seems, has been enjoying the whole situation but for you it has been a sad reminder of the time you could be spending liberating and helping these people. With the time you have gotten to know your assistants, and have done your best to see how life is in the castle. It seems that the main issue is food. Therefore throughout the day you have been hording small amounts of food that has been given to you. After spending what you consider way too much time to spend on anybody's hair you bring out a parcel of food and offer it to them as payment for being forced to help you get ready by Phobos.

"I'm sorry miss we cannot accept this," claims the head maid Hillia. You look over to your left where the young girl Marylyn, who did your hair, eyes the food with weary eyes.

"I insist that you take it," you say handing it back to them.

"You don't understand. If we are caught with this then we will be punished by Phobos," explains Hillia, once again handing the parcel back.

"Then he's going to have to deal with me, but come eat here it should be safer and if anyone dares to hassle you then they also will have to go through me," you say not taking no for an answer. The maids look at each other and smile taking back the parcel before them. For the next hour the five of you enjoy each other's company as you continue to get ready and relax before the oncoming storm that you know will take place tonight. Although you felt better doing what you did, the true joy from that afternoon was when Elyon, seeing what you were doing totally one-upped you and brought out a whole fruit platter for her hand-maids and yours. Eventually though your new friends had to leave and you were left alone with Elyon waiting to be called out for your grand entrance into the ball.

"Oh I'm so nervous I hope the evening goes well. My first ball, this is just so overwhelming," exclaims Elyon as she paces in front of you.

"I'm sure the evening will go great," you say with a hopeful tone. However you know that the probability of this evening not ending with disaster is down to only a few timelines. Looking over at Elyon you can see the happiness radiating from her. The dress Phobos had tailored for her looked amazing; it was a light spring green with a slight A-line skirt, with a v-slit in the front of the skirt that revealed a darker complementary green. The top was a simple scoop neck t-shirt with somewhat puffy sleeves and underneath was a cream long sleeve blouse. She had taken your advice and her hair blonde hair was loose and wavy. As Elyon continued onto another nervous ramble you take the time to look at your own attire. You really didn't have any say in the matter other than being able to convince the maids to put on some black nail polish, your dress is a shimmery dark midnight blue with a more flared out a-line bottom with silver detailed embroidery and simple over the shoulder sleeves, and a pitch black tank-top v-neck corset on overtop with silver detailed embroidery along the edges. Your ever long brown hair is half up in a series of complicated twists and pins while the remaining has been shined and left to its natural waves, and across your forehead sits a silver headband with sparkling crystals within the twisted designs. All in all, the outfit isn't too bad, you're still just sore at the situation.

"Do you think there will be any cute boys there?" asks Elyon drawing your attention back to her.

*Highly doubt it* you think but say otherwise to satisfy Elyon.

"Are you going to be looking for anybody specific tonight?" You detect a motif behind Elyons question.

"No. Why do you ask?" Elyon stiffens at the follow up question. With the expression on her face it's quite obvious that she regretted asking in the first place.

"Ummmm no reason just wondering. Well, I mean…." She stammers as you roll your eyes and tell her to spit it out. "When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" You're caught a little off guard by the question, however the pieces are starting to fall into place, not that you didn't suspect the end result anyways. You take a moment to think before responding.

"I don't know a few couple… thousand years, give or take a century." *Wow has it been that long* you think to yourself, guess time really flies when you're busy trying to protect the universe.

"How old are you?"

"Let me give you a tip Elyon. You never ask a lady what her age is. Especially in the court. Those types of questions can go downhill fast."

"Umm thanks, but you still didn't answer the question."

"Look, if I knew I would tell you but unfortunately I lost track some couple of something timelines ago." You figure now would probably be a good time to have a back story session…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The two of you look over towards the door to see Cedric open up the door. "It is time for the grand entrance," states Cedric with a hint of a hiss in his voice. In excitement Elyon squeals and hurries towards the door.

"Let's do this," you mumble too yourself with a devious smile creeping across your face before getting up and gracefully make your way out of the room as well.

[JUST OUTSIDE THE CASTLE WALLS] After making it safely through town without being recognized the W.I.T.C.H girls made their way towards the castle gates and were now awaiting entrance to the castle. "So how do we exactly plan on getting in, its invitation only?" asks Taranee.

"Don't worry I've got that covered," answers Irma as she ruffles through her purse before pulling out some cards, "with the invitation Caleb received I was able to make copies for the rest of us." Swiftly Irma hands out the cards to the girls.

"This looks so real! How did you to this?" enquires Hay Lin closely inspecting it.

"Some questions are better left unanswered," states Irma smiling.

"We're doing running in gym next week, any chance you can make me some fake doctors notes?" requests Cornelia.

"Girls focus! We're almost at the entrance," snaps Will brining the girls back to the matter at hand. Shortly the girls found themselves at the front of the line and we're allowed admittance without any issues. "Remember everyone, use your fake voices we don't want to risk being recognized." The group nods their heads in agreement, "alright let's go."

[IN THE HALLWAY BEFORE THE GRAND STAIRCASE WAITING FOR YOUR GRAND ENTRACE INTO THE BALL]

After exiting you are given the formalities of how and when to enter, you barley listen this isn't the first time you've done this. All it is is waiting till your name is called then walking down the stairs without tripping. Nothing to it. "I shall be escorting Miss Elyon down," starts Cedric looking over at Elyon. "Therefore Amy you…"

"Are with me." The three of you look behind to see Phobos walking towards you down the hall with a deviously attractive grin on his face. Once by your side he gently grasps your hand lifting it up to his lips and gives it a kiss.

You hate to say it but damn did he look good. There he stood wearing a floor length tunic the same dark midnight blue as your dress, overtop he had a slightly fitted black overcoat with long flared sleeves with a thick band of the dark midnight blue at the edges. On his shoulders opposed to his usual large shoulder piece is a brilliant royal blue draped scarf with a silver clasp on his right shoulder. On his head is a simple silver crown headpiece with a black jewel centered in the middle resting just between his forehead marks. Actually the crown seems suspicious to you, it's almost like it's the male version of yours. This only add new risks to an end result you would happily like to avoid.

"Ahem," coughs Cedric. Snapping back to real time you realize that you have been staring at Phobos for far too long. In a fluster you pull your hand back and quickly look away considerably embarrassed. You can feel his smile bearing down on you from behind as Elyon giggles.

"May I have your attention please," starts the announcer. Cedric hold out his hand as Elyon takes it and they place themselves before the deep red velvet curtains dividing the hall from the grand staircase to the ballroom below. "Announcing Princess Elyon and Lord Cedric," announces the announcer. The curtain is drawn and the two step out too clapping before the curtains fall again ready for your debut.

Out of the corner of your eye you see movement from Phobos and you carefully turn around to see his hand extended, waiting for you to take it. Sheepishly you look up at his face expecting to be greeted with ultimate triumph, except that's not what you find. Instead you see a sense of kindness and compassion. *This is not right* you think. Looking back at his hand you lightly place yours in his and the two of you gracefully move into position before the curtains. Although his face may seem soft and kind you can sense his true feelings. Pleasure.*Oh he is totally milking this situation.*

"And now," continues the announcer. You feel Phobos gently squeeze your hand. "Announcing Prince Phobos and Princess Amy Harvstar." The curtains are drawn and Phobos leads you out into the grand ballroom. The room is filled with people all dressed in formal attire, and all eyes are on the two of you. You feel just like a princess…. the whole situation is absolutely unbearable. As you descend the stairs you scan the area and find exactly what you are looking for.

[THE ENTRANCE TO THE BALLROOM FLOOR] Collectively the girls enter the ballroom through the ceiling high doors to the grand ballroom. The area is crowded with people and dresses all looking at Elyon and Cedric walking down the grand staircase across the room.

"Okay guys keep a lookout for Amy," instructs Miss Watko (Will) while discreetly looking around.

"ANNOUNCING PRINCE PHOBOS AND PRINCESS AMY HARVSTAR." The announcer's voice echo's through the great hall.

'Well that was easy" jests Madame Irki (Irma).

"She's a princess! And she didn't tell me!" says Mrs. Cartzi (Cornelia) shocked and a little bit offended.

"Ooooooo Phobos isn't going to let her leave his side! How are we going to get her out?" asks Widow Harky (Hay Lin)

"We'll just have to look for our window of opportunity and hope it's open long enough to use it without too much confrontation," states Lady Tratzi (Taranee)

"So in other words now is not the best time," jokingly states Madame Irki.

"No. It looks like the two of them are going to be busy with formalities and such, it might be better if we wait for them to come to us," suggests Lady Tratzi fixing her glasses.

"This evening might go a little longer than expected girls," says Miss Watko as a Widow Harky gives a woohoo at staying up late before realising that it might not be the best of circumstances for it. "In the meantime, has anybody seen Caleb?"

[BACK WITH PHOBOS AND AMY ON THE BALLROOM FLOOR] For the past hour or so you have been greeting and chatting with a variety of Phobo's followers. Most of the time it has been simple greetings to the two of you however there has been a few characters to which Phobos but nothing prepared you for this certain encounter.

"Phobos, how long has it been?" says a voice from behind the two of you. You find this puzzling because you and Phobos are taking a slight break from the massive crowd and there shouldn't be anything but a wall and stained glass window behind you. Before you can turn around to investigate Phobos swiftly let's go of your hand and places it around your waist, even though you specifically set up boundaries about half an hour ago. Before you can protest however he leans his head towards yours and whispers into your ear.

"If I were you I wouldn't try to draw to much attention to yourself." He leans back out bringing you in closer and the two of you turn around to face the voice. What you see is something you didn't think possible.


	5. Chapter 5

*What the…. oh my glob…. No it's not possible,* you frantically think doing your best not to show your fear to the stranger. *Please don't tell me he has an eviler twin.* There sitting before you; up on a window sill; with a glass of some assumed alcoholic beverage from the evening, is what looks like it could be Phobos's long lost fraternal twin. *Relax yourself, it's not possible.* After setting his drink on the sill, the young stranger effortlessly jumps about 5 feet down to the ground below without making a noise, before walking towards you and Phobos.

Although sharing the same physical build, and similar facial structure, there was some differences between the two. For one his skin tone was darker than Phobos's pale complexion, however not dark enough to be its own separate race, more along the lines of spending a lot of time in the sun, something Phobos's palace life does not admit. His almost black brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few loose pieces resting along the edges of his face framing it nicely. Unlike Phobos he had normal eyebrows with a gold ring pierced on the left one and a similar ring pierced on his left earlobe as well. Along his left cheek bore a curved arrow coming halfway down the cheek towards the nose before gently curving back to the cheekbone.

His attire (opposed to the formal wear of the other young gentlemen) still bore his adventurous materials such as his mid-forearm fingerless dark grey leather gauntlet/gloves, his matching leather waist belt with pouches/pockets, with the same material for his baldric. The tunic he wore was a deep purple that went about a quarter down the thigh, his sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows showing some gold stitching patterns here and there. On his shoulders sat a large faded black assassins scarf that looked to cover the lower half of his face when pulled up. His pants were a dark grey similar to the belts and his boots a weathered black.

Although that wasn't what was most piercing about him. It was his eyes. They were a brilliant deep violet, something you have not seen in a few millennia. Focusing back on the present, a few moments have passed yet neither of the two men have uttered a word to each other. Based on their default facial expressions it seemed as if they were having a telepathic conversation. You look between the two of them until finally the tension is broken when the stranger lets out a large grin.

"Well Phobos aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady you have here," smoothly requests the stranger looking deep into your eyes as he grabs your hand, only breaking eye contact upon kissing it. You notice that there is a slight pull on you in both directions, it seems Phobos's grip on your waist has become tighter as the stranger tries to gently pull you towards him. The whole situation spells serious trouble.

"This is an old childhood friend of mine. Amy; meet Deimos, Deimos; Amy Harvstar," introduces Phobos, as you pull your hand back towards your chest without breaking eye contact.

"Pleasure to meet you," says Deimos with a wink. "So how did you two come to meet?" Phobos opens his mouth to respond before being cut off. "Not you, I want to hear it from her." Although visibly irritated at Deimos's disregard to his authority he closes his mouth and looks over to you. Who the hell is this guy that even Phobos will comply, for the most part at least. Even though you know that this might end in disaster at the moment you can't help but laugh a little.

"Forget about me, the backstory between you two seems much more interesting," you start attempting to control your giggling. "I mean _'friend,'_ please I believe a more appropriate word would be accomplice if you're anything like him." You gesture to Phobos, without breaking eye contact with Deimos, you see what game he's playing and there is no way were you going to lose.

"Ha Ha, smart one you are. Here I thought you were just another pretty thing being used as eye candy," laughs Deimos, you sense a change in his vibe.

*Damn* you think, *Not him too.* You know that look all too well, the look of a man who always gets what he wants, and at the moment you can defiantly deduce that it was you he wanted. Hell if that was happening, you already had to deal with one obsessive control freak you don't have time to deal with another one.

"You should not underestimate her Deimos," starts Phobos as both you and Deimos simultaneously break eye contact to look at him. "She is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and I have managed to capture her," Phobos reaches for your wrist and holds it out; showing Deimos the maluridium bracelet. "The bracelets here are a natural weakness to her and thus nullifies her powers," Phobos looks at you with a look of pure lust, "giving me control."

This guy clearly had no concept that one of the most powerful being in the universe just happens to also be _the_ most dangerous as well. "I am not a prize Phobos, we've been over this," you snap forcefully pulling your hand away then using it to get his stupid arm off your waist. In frustration you back away, but in your moment of anger you mistakenly put the wall behind you giving you little to no chance at escape if need be.

"I don't know sweetheart, you seem like the grand prize if you ask me," toys Deimos as Phobos and him move closer together, both showing deviously dangerous grins.

"Mind if I borrow her sometime," he continues while looking you up and down. You glance over at Phobos whose smile only seems to widen in what appears to be approval of the proposition. He might not have any argument against the offer but you sure as hell had a few choice words you'd like to yell. Unfortunately though you are currently trapped by the social courtesy of the court, and as a 'lady' you can only exchange your true feelings through body language, you decide now is the perfect time to use a new trick you learnt a few millennia or so ago.

"You know I may not have my powers," you calmly start closing your eyes and looking down. Using your dramatic pause you muster up some of your remaining power and let it flood to your eyes. "But I will not hesitate to punch that smug grin right off your face," you threaten snapping your head up revealing your pitch black demon eyes and your most deadly smile that would put ultimate terror in even a noble warrior. Although Phobos is initially taken aback at the sight of your eyes Deimos's face only morphs into a more twisted look of pure lust.

"Feisty, I like that," he states. Looks like body language wasn't going to cut it with this prick, you were going to take great pleasure in doing this. No sooner than those words rolled off his lips did you lunge at him, fists up aimed straight for his stupid perfect nose, but before you could even land the punch a figure steps in between the two of you catching your fist. You look up to see just who you've been trying to get to for the past hour.

"Calm down. All you're doing is giving him what he wants," mutters Caleb letting go of your hand before turning around to address the two young men. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Who the hell are you?" questions Deimos not impressed with this new character coming in between the two of you.

"This Deimos," calmly starts Phobos placing his hand on Deimos's shoulder before stepping forward, "is the rebel leader Caleb."

"I'd say it was a pleasure to see you Phobos, but we both know otherwise," retorts Caleb crossing his arms.

"Is that any way to speak to your prince," sneers Phobos, his face filling with rage. You watch as the tension rises between the three of them. A calm before the storm.

"HEY!" you yell causing the three of them to look back at you simultaneously, "Be nice, you promised." You step forward beside Caleb while pointing at Phobos.

"I only promised that he would leave in one piece, there were no terms as to what happens during the evening," argues Phobos as he reaches out to grab your hand. In a mount of confusion you drastically recoil refusing to even let him touch you, while Caleb steps in front of you again using his body and arm as a barrier between you and the two young men.

"Leave her alone," orders Caleb.

"This never concerned you in the first place pretty boy. So do us a favor and shut the f*** up," shouts Deimos before grabbing Caleb by the shirt collar. All of a sudden there is a collective gasp. All of you look behind you to see a group of ladies with Elyon standing there front and center.

"Language like that is not tolerated in the palace!" crossly says Elyon marching towards the four of you.

"I am sorry my dear sister," sweetly charms Phobos as he quickly glances at Deimos, Deimos gets the hint and lets go of Caleb, before Elyon can see the confrontation. "This is an old friend of mine named Deimos, and I am afraid it has been a while since he has had to use his regal manners."

"Yes, I am terribly sorry princess," apologizes Deimos, following Phobos's lead.

"Just please make sure it does not happen again," responds Elyon sternly before noticing Caleb, "Caleb what are you doing here?"

"Hello Princess Elyon," says Caleb while bowing before her.

"Amy only agreed to come to the ball if she could invite some of her friends, namely Caleb," explains Phobos. Elyon gives you a puzzled look but otherwise dismisses the situation addressing that she has some ladies who would like to meet you. Taking the opportunity to possibly get away from Phobos you grab Caleb's hand and bring him with you claiming that now that you've found him you're not leaving him alone. Understandingly you still don't trust Phobos's word and leaving him with both Phobos and Deimos is probably the worst idea ever.

Phobos attempts to accompany you as well however Elyon claims that Cedric has been looking for him. You have no idea if that is true or not but you are not complaining. Following Elyon she leads the two of you back to the group of ladies as Phobos and Deimos go in search of Cedric.

"Sorry about that!" says Elyon upon her return, "Amy, Caleb this is Miss Watko, Madame Irki, Mrs. Cartsi, Lady Trazi and Widow Harky

*Ahhhh W.I.T.C.H* you think *Wow Hay Lin sure did amazing on the costumes I barely can tell it's them!* You respond with hello's and engage in small talk with Elyon and the girls for a bit until Elyon takes her leave leaving you alone with the girls and Caleb.

"Now would be an excellent time to leave," you say getting right to the point, you can update the girls on the intel you've gathered later.

"Lead the way," says Miss Watko. Taking a quick look to make sure Phobos isn't around you lead the team to the main doors while making it look like you are simply showing them around. However as you approach the doors out of the corner of your eye you spot Cedric lurking around the area, surely keeping a lookout to make sure you don't leave. Calmly you turn the group around to head to the east side doors, unfortunately those are guarded by guards.

*Well there's always the balcony,* you think as you once again lead the group in another direction.

"What's going on your highness," asks Mrs. Cartsi, making sure to put emphasis on the highness part.

"Amy is fine my dear. I do not know about you but I am feeling quite faint. Let us step out onto one of the balconies for some air. Besides it is also much quieter out there," you cryptically explain while holding your cover. All of you start heading towards one of the more distant balconies. After making sure that you are not being followed you turn into the next opening. This though, turns out to be a mistake.

"Hey there darling, enjoying your evening so far?" There relaxing on top of the balcony railing was Deimos, looking all dashing and seductive with his hair gently blowing in the evening wind. You were seriously fighting the urge to push him off over the edge.

"A lot less now that you're here," you retort crossing your arms.

"Ouch," mockingly says Deimos, pretending to be emotionally hurt, "You know that's not a very ladylike way to talk to a gentleman of my stature." Smoothly he steps down back onto the balcony as he makes his way towards you.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not really one for the whole 'ladylike' thing," you respond watching his movements carefully.

"Oh I noticed," says Deimos now face to face with you. Lifting his hand up; he gently brushes a piece of hair away from your face before smiling. You ready yourself to smack him if he tries to do anything, however he's smart enough to know that now is not the time nor place for this and he diverts his attention elsewhere. "Caleb, it seems you are quite the ladies' man tonight." You look over your shoulder to see that Caleb has protectively placed himself in front of the star struck girls, naturally it seems they have fallen prey to Deimos's charms. Caleb on the other hand is defiantly not entertained by the situation.

"I would think a '_gentleman' _of your stature would know that comments like that are not respectable," responds Caleb with some edge.

"You are right, my apologies m 'ladies," charmingly apologizes Deimos as he bows to the girls. The five of them in a flustered state are quick to accept and say otherwise. Deimos returns his attention back to you, "Oh yes before I forget I believe your boyfriend is looking for you." Resisting the urge to cringe at the word boyfriend you decide to use this info to your advantage.

"Is he? Well then could you be a dear and go find him for me? It's awfully hot in there and I do need some air…." you seductively answer hoping it will get him to leave so you can all escape in peace.

"That will not be necessary." You hear a voice behind you. Of course it's _his_ voice, you just can't seem to catch a break tonight. Reluctantly you turn around to see Phobos. "Amy, may I speak with you in private please?" So much for escaping.

"Don't worry hon," starts Deimos while placing his hand lightly around your waist, "your friends here are in good company. Please, go." He motions over towards Phobos. The idea of leaving the girls in his care appals you however the situation only has two options, going with Phobos or hurling yourself over the edge of the balcony hoping things pan out. As tempting as option two is, option one proves to be the more logical response to currently avoid any problematic drama. Grudgingly you walk towards Phobos blowing by his outstretched hand. With a sigh Phobos turns around and follows your lead.

"Slow down," says Phobos who is trying to keep up with your swift pace. You hadn't realized you were going so fast.

"God, he's worse than you I didn't think that was even possible," you complain after slowing down.

"Makes you appreciate me a little more doesn't it?"

"Hardly." There is a silence between the two of you for the first time. *Something's wrong* you think to yourself. *Usually he is so grabby, but he's keeping his distance, why?* you look up at him, it sees as though he is lost in space and thought. *He's nervous… If he's nervous that means something's about to happen, and if that something is what I think; then I seriously should have jumped off the balcony when I had the chance…* your thoughts are interrupted by Phobos's sudden snap back to reality.

"Follow me," he states grabbing you hand. Gracefully he leads you through the crowd and up the grand stairs to the second level that overlooks the ballroom below. From up here you can see the whole ballroom but more importantly everyone below can see you, and it seems that all of them have their eyes set on the two of you.

"Phobos what's going on here?" you hastily ask, although you fear the answer.

"It's a cover."

"A cover for what?"

"Why our engagement party of course." Your eyes widen in alarm as Phobos looks at you again with absolute lust and triumph. You knew this was coming, all the signs where there, yet you still hoped that it wouldn't come down to it.

*Now would be a great time to run* you think. Just before you are about to bolt though Cedric emerges from behind. With a smile he walks past you towards the railing and starts to address the people below.

"Citizens of Meridian! I am happy to announce the royal engagement of our beloved Prince Phobos, to the beautiful Princess Amy!" The crowd below erupts in a series of cheers and congratulations. Your reaction is quite the opposite, angrily you confront him.

"This is not happening Phobos. I will never marry you," you crossly state.

"You don't have a choice," states Phobos without so much as glancing at you.

"That's not how this works, that's not how any of this works! I have no desire to marry you and you have no leverage to make me say otherwise!"

"Not yet…." Suddenly a guard comes running up the stairs and whispers something into Cedric's ear. Cedric looks back at the two of you and Phobos gives him a nod.

"GUARDS SEIZE THE REBEL LEADER!" shouts out Cedric.

"WHAT!" you shriek as mass chaos ensues and guards start pouring into the ballroom from all directions.


	6. Chapter 6

"CALEB NO!" you scream racing towards the banister edge, watching as the guards start to hunt down Caleb. Hastily you turn to run down the stairs to help Caleb but Phobos reaches out and grabs your wrist pulling you back towards him.

"Stop struggling," orders Phobos trying to keep a reign on you.

"You liar! LET GO" you yell while struggling to break free.

"I am surprised you didn't see this coming," says Phobos, failing to keep you under control.

"I'm not talking about Caleb you idiot!" you shriek growing more restless, "I'm talking about Elyon! I accounted for you to try to capture Caleb; that was a no brainer, but that you would ruin the evening for your sister, YOUR SISTER!"

"She will understand. Especially once I explain to her that he was planning to assassinate her this evening. If anything I am saving her life," says Phobos with a grin. You stop struggling at his words and look him in the eyes. You're not sure what exactly you were looking for. Compassion? Sympathy? Greif? Regret? Whatever it was it wasn't present. Or was there something? Yes… yes there was, and you knew and cherished it well. The wondrous look of pure terror.

"Guess I forgot to tell you Phobos," you say, not even needing to look behind you to see what he was now staring at, "I took the liberty of inviting a few more friends."

"Let her go Phobos," you hear Will yell.

"YOU INVITED THE GUARDIANS!" roars Phobos replacing his look of fear to an unfortunate look of anger.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming" you mockingly repeat. Twisting your body you are able to face a fully transformed Will floating just off the balcony and the others flying around attacking the guards to protect Caleb.

"I'm going to ask one more time Phobos. Let. Her. Go," orders Will.

"Or what? The only power you have is being keeper of the heart," scoffs Phobos before outstretching his free hand to send energy rings at Will. You cry out in protest only to be silenced as Phobos roughly places his arm around your neck pulling you back to keep you from getting away. You struggle as much as you can to break free but the maluridium has drained too much of your power and your strength has been reduced to an average humans. "You are trying my patience," he sneers into your ear while tightening his grip.

"The feeling's mutual," you gasp. Although your strength is diminished you still have your vast knowledge of fighting techniques and in his attempt to get a better hold on you, you seize the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp then deliver a painful elbow to the gut knocking the wind out of him. Promptly you head for the staircase but Cedric is there blocking your path. Looks like it's time for plan B. With a running start you race towards the balcony ledge and with a quick step up onto the railing you hurl yourself over the edge to the floor below. Landing atop of a few guards to cushion your fall you continue towards the fallen Will making sure she's okay while avoiding the chaos of battle around you. "Hey you okay there girl?" you ask helping her up once you reach her.

"Ya I'm good. Cornelia come get these maluridium bracelets off Amy!" instructs Will before flying up again. After finishing off a few guards attempting to get at Caleb, Cornelia flies down to you and uses her powers to break the bracelets.

"Don't think we're not talking about this whole princess thing when we get back!" she says referring to the crown on your head. Honestly you totally forgot about that thing. Reaching up you take if off your head and ponder at it for a moment. No doubt this is going to have some absurd importance later on. Probably some mind control tactic or energy transfer. Not like it would work anyways, but that's good information to keep to yourself.

ARGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Promptly you fling the tiara off to your right. Spinning fast enough it makes a whistling sound though the air before coming into direct contact with a guard charging at you. The force upon impact is enough to send him backwards, taking down a few other guards behind him. It seems your strength has greatly increased by just simply taking off the bracelets. Looking back at Cornelia you see that she is less than pleased that you threw away a perfectly good piece of jewelry.

"Just transform already will you?" she says before joining back in on the fight. With no argument there you reach up to the sky, yelling out 'NIGHT UNITE' and transform into your guardian clothing. What a relief it was to be out of that dress, it was seriously getting hot in that thing, plus it was a little restricting on the movements. After taking out the guards that have now surrounded you, you fly up towards Will.

"We need a portal and we need one now!" you shout, while blasting the guards down below with water. The situation is defiantly getting worse. For every guard that is taken out two more seem to take his place.

"On it!" responds Will before flying off towards one of the balconies. While Will does that you take another moment to re-assess the situation while still helping out with the fight. Phobos is still present on the balcony along with Deimos and Cedric who is shouting orders at the guards below. There only seems to be one person unaccounted for…

"AMY HOW COULD YOU!"

Welp guess that answers that. Looking over to the grand staircase you see Elyon holding onto the railing for her dear life. "Elyon!" you shout worriedly while dodging some arrows from below, "Elyon, Please hear me out!"

"What's there to hear? You lied to me Amy!"

"No you don't understand!" hurriedly you start flying towards her. With the arrival of the archers she was in danger of some serious cross-fire.

"NO STAY AWAY!" she yells holding her hand out before releasing a massive light sphere at you.

"AMY WATCH OUT!" you hear someone yell. However it is too late. Before you can even react the sphere engulfs you, propelling you backwards and down to the ground below with massive force.

"Princess Elyon, you must leave for your safety!" demands Cedric grasping her shoulder, calming her uncontrollable shaking in shock at what she has just done.

"Amy…." Elyon whispers distantly.

"She is lost to us," states Cedric. Without another word Elyon silently follows Cedric up the stairs to safety. Only looking back once, she witnesses you crawl out from the ruined ballroom floor groaning. The two of you lock eyes and all you are able to express is a look of disappointment and betrayal before she turns and leaves the ballroom.

"This isn't the time to be taking a nap. Come on Will's got the portal ready let's go!" urges Caleb as he hastily helps you up to your feet. Abruptly you hear the roaring cry from above as Cedric transforms into his lizard-like self.

"We need to get out of here now is our only chance!" you hear Hay Lin shout, "Come on this way!" In a hurry you pick up Caleb and start to fly towards Hay Lin but suddenly Cedric's tail comes out of nowhere and knocks Caleb out of your hands and he crashes down to the floor below. Recovering from the interruption you attempt to make a fly by to pick him up again however it proves to be rather difficult with Cedric attempting to grab you in every which way.

"Guys let's go!" you hear Cornelia shout.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated," you respond while hurling chunks of broken stone at Cedric.

"Let me." Looking up you see Deimos falling down towards you with two daggers hand in hand. With only a moment to spare you dodge the blunt of his attack however he is successful in clipping one of your wings sending you tumbling down to the ground below as well. You wish you could say that you stuck the landing.

"Tonight is not my fudging night," you mumble while picking yourself up off the ground. Flying at the moment was no longer an option but nether-the-less you are quickly preoccupied as Deimos comes at you again. The two of you engage in hand to hand combat. Avoiding stabs and jabs you are eventually able to partially disarm Deimos, taking one of his daggers for yourself.

"You fight well for a girl," taunts Deimos as the two of you start to circle one another. There was no time for this, every moment wasted on this prick as another moment you could be spending in freedom. The guardians were already looking exhausted and the situation was only growing worse. Especially since Phobos could decide to get off his royal ass and join in at any moment, and you did not have enough power yet to deal with that. Yet as the two of you circled it seemed as if time was slowing down, the background was slowly blurring… fading to black…. all that seemed clear was Deimos. Gradually you found yourself slowing down and in no time the two of you had stopped circling one another. Why? You needed to keep moving! Your insides were screaming to move, to get out, but… as he carefully started to move towards you… you were mesmerized. It appeared that he was speaking but you couldn't understand what he was saying at all, all you could hear was his voice… so calming, and his eyes, they were just…just so….

"Violet," you say. His eyes… damn it, his EYES. Using all the remaining willpower you can muster you plunge the dagger into your arm. Drastic yes, but the pain is enough to snap you out of whatever state you were just in, and in the nick of time you were able to blast Deimos with a lunar orb just before he could grab you. This was dangerous, very dangerous. With a flutter of your wings it seemed they had recovered enough so you could hover and get the fudge out of there. Spinning around you make a break for Caleb who has taken on distracting Cedric with Irma's help. In a fly by you roughly pick up Caleb yelling that you are leaving and hell if anything was stopping you this time. To ensure your escape this time Irma and Taranee are trailing behind keeping the guards and Cedric off your back. Once at the balcony you literally throw Caleb through the portal and order the girls to fall back. Although you really want to leave you wait until each girl has flown through the portal to ensure their safety over yours. As they fly through you can't help but look back one more time to see Phobos's face of pure anger as he locks eyes with you. Savoring the moment of triumph you blow him a kiss before playfully peaceing-out through the portal yourself to the beautiful sound of Phobos screaming in angst at your escape.


	7. Chapter 7

[BACK AT THE SILVER DRAGON] Tired but alive the six of you quietly sneak in through the back door of the Hay Lin's parents restaurant. Being as late as it is the restaurant is closed and the lower floor is quiet. Not even bothering to make the trip down the stairs to the basement where you have set up your headquarters you attempt to sit down in the closest chair. However your dress; which you are still wearing after transforming back; is much too puffy to properly sit down in. Throwing your hands up in frustration you simply just plop down to the floor below, today had been a long day and you were seriously tired and just needed to sit down. "Well that happened," says Irma attempting to lighten the mood.

"I still can't believe we all made it out of there," exclaims Hay Lin taking a seat in on the bench behind the nearby table.

"Well now what?" asks Cornelia, slumping down in the chair you couldn't fit in.

"What do you mean 'now what'?" you harshly respond. "I just got back from having to deal with Phobos for basically two whole days, I'm staying here and taking some time to recover, and get out of this stupid dress!"

"Right about that dress. When where you going to tell me that you were a princess!" irritably questions Cornelia.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh." That's about all you can say on the matter however now that they know they; well really Cornelia; won't stop pestering you until you give them a straight answer. Looking up you see all the girls have crowed around the table waiting for your actual response. With a sigh you start to explain. "Look long story short, where I come from my parents were Queen and King, thus making me a 'princess.' I didn't tell you guys because I hate the title, along with the stereotypical assumptions people make about it. Besides what would I gain by telling you I'm a princess? It's not like you live in a monarchy anymore where releasing information like that would prove beneficial to me."

"You're a princess big deal," states Caleb unamused by the current topic. "What information where you able to get while you were in the castle."

"So far he doesn't know that we know what he has planned for Elyon, so there is no new information on that front, but I was able to get some info on future convoy routes and guard shifts, remind me to write them down for you later," you answer pleasing Caleb. The group continues to ramble on about plans and events from the evening but you were no longer listening, this new Deimos character was still troubling you. He was everything Phobos was, yet even more dangerous. Unlike Phobos who chose to enforce his power over a large span for control everywhere, Demios centralized his to benefit himself so he could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, with the power he knew he had. Without a doubt the idea of the two of them working together was frightening but it was nothing you weren't sure you couldn't handle. Their personalities may have been the ultimate alliance when they were kids, but as adults they defiantly clashed, as if that wasn't already shown when Deimos basically told Phobos to shut up when he asked how the two of you meet, in the end driving a wedge between them shouldn't be too hard.

"Hey Amy…. Amy… hello… you awake down there?" Irma calls out. Lazily you raised your head to face the table even though you still weren't really paying attention. "Hey welcome back to the group, Caleb has a question for you."

"Who was that Deimos guy? I have never seen or heard of him before," asks Caleb. All the girls sighed at the mention of his name. A normal reaction since they had all fallen for his charms earlier that evening.

"Did you see his eyes, is it even possible to have such gorgeous purple eyes," swoons Cornelia, resting her head on her hand.

"Violet," you mumble to yourself.

"I'm sorry did you say something," distantly says Cornelia.

"His eyes, they aren't purple they're violet, and that's what makes him so dangerous. Violet eyes in humans are rare enough and are generally a form of incomplete albinism, and even then their eyes are not really 'violet'" you start to explain, "he however is what is called a true Violete or Violette in feminine pronoun. Violete's are _extremely_ rare, so rare I have only encountered a handful of them in my lifetime, and you all know I am basically as old as your universe… I think… I should really figure out my actual age someday…."

"You getting off topic," impatiently interrupts Caleb.

"Right sorry," you apologize before continuing. "Violete's are extremely dangerous, as they are known for possessing various unknown powers and abilities. Deimos has already demonstrated a few such as enhanced agility, speed, eyesight, and of course looks." You look up at the girls who are all defiantly in 'Deimos' Land, only validating your statement. Caleb is the only one really paying attention and has noticed you've taken a moment to stop. Looking to his side he sees the girls are zoned out and slams his hand on the table snapping them all back to reality.

"How are we supposed to fight this guy if all you girls can do is think about how he looks," exclaims Caleb. Although he is referring to actually fighting this guy you detect some jealousy in his manner, probably because of Cornelia's romantic interest in Deimos opposed to himself.

"Caleb is right," you agree, standing up and moving closer to the table. "His abilities don't just stop at enhancements, he will have magical abilities, dangerous abilities. When he was with Phobos and I he defied Phobos and got away with it, all five of you girls instantly fell prey to his charms, and when he attacked me I stopped fighting."

"I don't follow," interjects Will, the other girls nod their heads in agreement. All except Taranee.

"Hypnosis!" she exclaims, "He is showing the ability to, on a sub-conscious level, place the person or persons in question in a submissive state giving him control over them and the situation!" By her sudden realization it was safe to say she was no longer under the charm spell. Sometimes a realization moment is all one needed to snap out of a weak spell.

"Exactly, so whatever you do don't look deep into his eyes, because once you go in you might not come out. I barely did" you explain, looking down at your bloody bandaged arm.

"Is that why you stabbed yourself?" asks Hay Lin with wide eyes.

"Yes, and I strongly suggest that none of you attempt it. You guys don't have a fast healing factor like I do," you warn, pulling off the bandage to reveal nothing more than a large scar where only a half hour ago a gaping wound was. By morning the scar should be completely gone. As if it had never happened.

"Wait, something is troubling me," starts Taranee shaking her head, "You told us that you can't bleed, yet you were gushing blood earlier. How is that possible?" A reasonable question. When you first met the girls you had told them this, but it wasn't completely true.

"As you know during my lifetime I've been in many battles, and over time I was able learn and cast protection spells on myself so that wounds and bleeding would never be an issue in the heat of battle. These spells however only work against foreign attacks, so anything self-inflicted will penetrate my skin like any other person," you explain, but it seems all for not. Taranee and Caleb are the only ones interested in your explanation as the other girls have started to doze off; namely Irma who has completely passed out and is now snoring. "Well I guess it's time to call it a night. Come on Caleb you can bunk at my place"

"Blunk come too!" Out of nowhere the little passling popped out of the garbage can startling the sleepy girls awake. To be honest you had completely forgotten about Blunk, usually he tags along with Caleb going wherever he goes but this time he was left back on earth.

"Yes Blunk, you can come too," you say heading towards the door. Following your lead everyone rises and says goodnight to Hay Lin before you all leave the restaurant for some much needed sleep.

[BACK IN MERIDIAN]

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Phobos's roars of frustration and anger echoed across the walls of the gloomy throne room and Deimos was stuck listening to them. It had been a little over a hour since the unfortunate ending of events in the ballroom; which was now thoroughly trashed; and by now all the guests were gone after being 'asked' to leave. Taking a bite out of an apple he found amongst the ruins of the ballroom Deimos started to stroll around the throne room analyzing its layout for tactical flaws and advantages… just in case something where to happen, it was always good to be prepared. Since his return events had been well eventful. These guardians had caught his attention and dueling them in the future seemed like it would be amusing. He also was looking forward to seeing that enchanting young maiden again, Amy was it? So far she was the only girl to resist his charms, so far that is… His thoughts were interrupted as another roar of frustration arose from Phobos. Looking back at the middle of the room Deimos could see Cedric down on one knee before his prince who had now directed his anger at Cedric.

"You and your incompetence has failed me again Cedric…" bellowed Phobos before continuing on a rant about her being in his grasp yet still she managed to escape. Deimos didn't really care to listen to all the details. Not like any of it was his fault.

"I am sorry my prince, but you were there. You saw the guardians…" started Cedric in an attempt to defend himself however he was swiftly cut off by Phobos.

"I am aware that the guardians where present, but even in the heart of my castle you and your men were useless in destroying them!" yelled Phobos.

"Dramatic as always," thought Deimos. Didn't seem much had changed since they were kids. Slowly he started to make his way back to the center of the room.

Phobos's voice rang through the hall again. "And you Deimos!" Deimos stopped in his tracks. F***, now what.

"Don't bring me into this…" calmly requested Deimos before taking another bite. There was one last thing in the room he wanted to check out. Ascending the stairs he made his way up to the centerpiece of the room.

"You! She was right there in front of you and you let her go!" blamed Phobos with rising anger.

"Did I see you get off your ass and help? No. So don't even think about trying to pin this whole thing on me," quickly countered Deimos. Turning his attention back to the item before him Deimos ran his hand across the throne. Now this was a nice chair. Without hesitation he plopped himself down, making himself right at home. "Besides your plan was terribly thought out."

"Your respect to your superiors is lacking boy, perhaps some lessons are in order," boldly commented Cedric standing up.

"Can it lizard face, we both know I'm right," snapped Deimos. Man he could get used to a seat like this. It was as if it was meant to be.

"Out of the throne…," ordered Phobos through clenched teeth. Looked like he was finally attempting to control his anger, for the moment anyhow.

"I'm just saying," started Deimos reluctantly rising up. "If you are going to use leverage as a means of control, then you've got to have the leverage ready to use right then and there. Otherwise you give them the chance to come up with a counter plan. As we saw tonight…" The room was silent as Phobos took in his words. Casually Deimos strolled down the stairs towards Phobso. This serene calm coming from his old friend opposed to his exploding temper that filled the room only moments ago would have worried him; as it was Cedric; if he didn't already know exactly how this was going to end.

"You always were the better strategist," sighed Phobos with a hint of amusement in his voice. See nothing to worry about, over the years of dealing with him as kids, Deimos knew that Phobos could never be mad at him for long. Not that it was his choice anyways. Unexpectedly there was a knock at the doors.

"Phobos can I talk with you?" came a girl's voice. Immediately at the first utterance of the words Phobos's hand shot up into the air and the room turned from its dark, damp look, into a room filled with light and life, completing its change just as the door opened. There standing in the doorway was the young princess Elyon still dawning her now tattered and torn ball gown.

"Of course my dear sister," answered Phobos playing the brotherly role. Elyon quietly entered the room closing the door behind her before making her way towards the men.

"Hello your highness" greeted Deimos sweetly, slightly bowing as she drew closer. Her response wasn't quite what he was hoping for; without even acknowledging his existence she continued to walk straight past him towards her brother. To be fair Deimos had not made the best first impression so he shouldn't have expected much, but even this was a little cold. Although it had been a rough night for her. Passing it off he turned around to watch the next chain of events unfold, it was always entertaining watching Phobos play his little 'nice' act. After Elyon had passed Deimos she ran up to Phobos embracing him in a big hug before breaking down in a series of muffled tears. The look on Phobos's face was absolutely priceless, a wonderful mix of total shock and 'shit what do I do.' Deimos only wished the look lasted longer.

"Don't be upset my dear sister." After regaining his composure Phobos returned the embrace in an attempt to comfort her.

"But Phobos she betrayed us! They planned to kill me!" sobbed Elyon into Phobos's robes. Again a look of loathing was present on Phobos's face as a new batch of sobs and wails came from Elyon. As she continued to cry and mumble words that none of them could understand Phobos looked over to Cedric and Cedric understood that was his cue.

"If I may princess," interjected Cedric stepping closer to the siblings, "It has come to our attention that Amy had nothing to do with the attempted assassination, nor had any knowledge that the guardians and rebels were using her to get so close to you." At Cedrics words Elyon had left the comfort of Phobos's robes and was standing freely by his side hanging onto every word. The news that her newest idol was not responsible for the attempted assassination was a huge relief to the young princess.

"She didn't know! That must have been what she was trying to say to me befo—"Elyon couldn't even finish the sentence. Deimos couldn't help but cringe, even though he knew it was all a lie the indescribable look on the young heirs face once she realized that she had blasted her innocent friend with a massive energy attack. Actually Deimos was pretty sure the princess might be having a panic attack.

"Calm down Elyon," sweetly calmed Phobos stroking her head, "I am sure that she will understand once we get her back here safely and explain the situation. Not to mention break the spell placed over her."

"A spell? I didn't know that was even possible," said Elyon trying to wrap her head around all this new information.

"Yes it is, I didn't realize it at first but it has become clear to me that the only way Amy could be so passionate about the guardians is if they placed some sort of spell on her that keeps her in the dark about their actions," explained Phobos. So far Deimos had kept his distance from this conversation letting Phobos and Cedric handle this the way they usually do, to avoid saying anything that might contradict anything they had told the young girl before, but this was getting a little farfetched. He wasn't sure what powers the Guardians had but casting spells did not appear to be one of them. They're powers were of the manipulation sorts, taking the elements and adapting them to their will, they were nowhere near the casting class like his. Usually it was a one or the other kind of deal anyways. Either way Deimos was overly surprised at the amount of trust Elyon had for her brother, at least Deimos hoped it was trust and not plain stupidity.

"Then we need to get her back right away!" exclaimed Elyon, with a small speckle of hope returning to her.

"If we are to get her back, then I will need you to help me Elyon," Phobos requested, kneeling down to her level and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course! I'll do whatever it is you need to help get my friend back!" agreed Elyon with excitement in her voice. Once again she embraced her brother in a hug. In response Phobos raised one of his hands and discretely conjured a small swirl of sand and directed it at his sister. The sand encircled Elyons head and soon enough she let out a large yawn. "I should probably get to bed." With a smile and a wave Elyon said goodnight to Cedric and Phobos before taking her leave. As she passed by Deimos he wished her sweet dreams but the only response he received was a turn of the head in his direction as she walked by. At least it was an improvement from before.

"An affectionate one she is," commented Deimos after Elyon was clear from the room.

"She's not called the Light of Meridian for nothing," responded Phobos returning to his throne.

"So you got a plan on how to get back this girl of yours?" asked Deimos walking closer to the two men.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Looking over in Cedrics direction Deimos could see that the right hand man was not pleased with his prince's response.

"Oh I've got a few," replied Deimos taking the last bite out of his apple. Now what was he supposed to do with the core…


	8. Chapter 8

[BACK ON EARTH AT W.I.T.C.H'S SCHOOL] After a glorious night's sleep in your own bed you decided to head to school with the W.I.T.C.H girls for a more normal day. Although you typically possess the look of a young adult, you've switched it up to look more like a teen to obviously blend into the school population better. It should be mentioned that you do have the ability to alter the appearance of your age (Another trick learnt from being god knows how old, it's proved to be very beneficial many times.) You walk to your homeroom classroom with Irma and Hay Lin, and upon entering the classroom a series of whispers spread throughout the room. No doubt about your appearance on a non-test day. Given the lengthy amounts of time you spend in Meridian helping the rebellion you don't have the greatest attendance record back here on earth. This has resulted in a reputation for being the 'bad girl' at school. All rumors of course, but that doesn't stop them. In fact anyone who has actually talked to you knows you are actually quite nice, although they also know not to cross your which is why the rumours stay moderate. Even Uriah does his best to avoid you whenever you show up.

Today being a relaxation day you have dressed more on the comfy side. A simple black-tee with "Karmilla" in silver print across the front, deep purple skinny pants, and your favorite mid-thigh black combat boots. You've also left the black nail polish from the night before on, but took out the hairstyle leaving it down with your side bangs simply pinned back the way they are with crossing pins. On your wrists are various bracelets and a dark brown leather cuff on your left.

Strolling through the aisle with Hay Lin behind you and Irma in the aisle over the three of you take your seats while saying hey to Taranee who had arrived early. Well you shouldn't say early, more like reasonably on time. You, Hay Lin and Irma had arrived with only about a minute to spare before the teacher would arrive for attendance. Looking around the room people were still shocked at your arrival and a few were frantically looking through their notes thinking they had forgotten a test, you couldn't help but smile at that. Soon enough the bell rang but as the teacher entered the room so did Principle Knickerbocker along with a new student. The class settled down as the Principle took to the front of the room.

"Hello class, I would like to announce a new student here at Sheffield Institute who will be joining your class," announces Knickerbocker, with all eyes being on the new student. You couldn't make out much, to many heads in the way, but the new student appeared to be a male with medium olive skin and short spiky black hair, wearing dark jeans, and a grey V-neck t-shirt, some bracelets, watches or cuffs like things on his wrist, and dark shoes. That was about it.

"Hello my name is Darik" introduces the boy or Darik. Instantaneous to his voice all the girls located in the front half of the room collectively sigh. What the fudge was going on. Something was defiantly not sitting right in your gut.

"Is it just me or does something not feel right about this dude?" you whisper to the three guardians surrounding you.

"It's like I know him from somewhere" adds Hay Lin trying to think where she might have seen him before.

"Somewhere like Meridian?" says Taranee not even turning around in her chair.

"Why would someone from Meridian want to come here, I don't even want to come here!" jokes Irma.

"I don't know where he's from but I think its best if we…" you start before being cut off.

"Miss Harvstar how nice of you to join us today," calls out Principle Knickerbocker at your whispering. Everyone in the room now has their eyes on you, as Irma and Hay Lin slink back into their chairs to stay out of the unwanted lime light.

"Pleasures all mine," you respond doing your best not to make that sound like backtalk. Principle Knicekrbocker didn't really have a liking towards you due to your skipping but there was nothing she could really do about it.

"I was about to ask the class if anyone would be willing to show young mister Darik around till he got his bearings but I think I'll just give that responsibility to you," proclaims the Principle, looking rather pleased with herself. All the girls who sighed earlier don't take this news very well and you get a few stink eye stares. Damn this dude must be pretty good looking to get a response like this.

"Don't know if I'm qualified but sure if you want" you accept. No doubt this 'responsibility' was an attempt by her to get you to show up for the next few days, jokes on her though since you had planned too anyways. Saying farewell to the class Principle Knickerbocker leaves as Darik walks down the rows of desks towards you, giving you a clear up close view of his face. Now you understood why the girls were angry with you. "These people just won't let me have one fudging day off," you think to yourself as the newbie takes the empty seat to your right.

[LATER AT LUNCH] You take your place at the lunch table with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin who are currently picking at their food with their forks. Looks like Moldy Monday was still living up to its name.

"I swear this is the same meatloaf I threw away on Friday" exclaims Irma pushing her food away.

"This is why I don't eat lunch" adds Taranee.

"You all need to start packing lunches," you say, pulling out a ham sandwich along with a few more for the hungry girls. They accept the food graciously. "Moving on though, have you guys seen the new guy?"

"Yeah umm aren't you supposed to be showing him around?" says Will with a mouthful of ham sandwich.

"He's getting his so called lunch, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. Did he not seem familiar to any of you?" you ask. This conversation needed to get moving the kid could be back at any moment.

"Ya he seemed somewhat familiar but to be honest I was mostly distracted by his good looks," responds Hay Lin after taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Guys I'm pretty sure that he is actually… Hey Darik great you found me!" you try to explain cutting yourself off as Darik arrives at the table. At his arrival all the girls immediately stop eating and stare in awe. All except Taranee that is, although taking notice to his presence her demeanor did not seem to change.

"If I didn't know any better it would seem like you were trying to ditch me," amusingly jokes Darik with a smile in response to your somewhat sarcastic tone. Most of the girls are shocked by his response, not in the way you would think though. Instead of being caught off guard by his blatant attack against you they were more mortified that you would even try to ditch this beautiful boy.

"Ha ha, trust me hon If I were going to ditch you I would have done it after homeroom," you retort keeping the mood light around the table. "Let me introduce you to some of my friends here. You already know Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma," Hay Lin and Irma each let out huge grins accompanied by a series of flustered waves while Taranee simply gives a sweet but simple smile, "but over here we also have Will and Cornelia." Will is barely able to stammer out a hello, while Cornelia easily slips out a flirty greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ladies," greets Darik smoothly. Out of the corner of your eye you spot Caleb walking towards the table with a lunch tray.

"This should get interesting…." you mumble to yourself as Caleb approaches.

"Did you say something?" asks Darik.

"Nothing," you respond as Caleb arrives at the table. "Hey Caleb, I'd like you to meet the new student." Caleb looks over in your direction before becoming fixated on Darik. As the two of them lock eyes you quickly continue. "Caleb this is Darik, Darik this is Caleb." The two continue to stare at one another until finally Caleb looks away. This only helps to confirm your suspicions more, and to think they thought they could fool you. You figure now is not the time to go onto another of your internal rants since it looks like the encounter between the two males has sparked some embers of anger in Caleb and it would be best to put this fire out before it even starts. Just before Caleb is about to speak you lightly shake your head enough that he gets the message, the message that this is not the time nor place for a scene.

"Pleasure to meet you," coldly greets Caleb taking his seat beside Cornelia, putting his arm around her. Cornelia is at first shocked at this but smiles and doesn't object to Caleb's affection. The table proceeds to turn into a giant state of awkward silence until Will finally breaks the ice by digging into her backpack for something.

"So hey, Matt told me earlier today that Principle Knickerbocker was going to let them host a rock concert this Friday seven pm, anybody care to go to that?" says Will pulling out a poster for Matts band Wreck 55.

"Didn't we just have a dance last Friday? And didn't they play at the dance then?" questions Hay Lin.

"Hello this is a concert totally different concept!" snaps Cornelia.

"Care to go with me Cornelia?" asks Caleb making sure he's loud enough for Darik to hear.

"Of course!" exclaims Cornelia. Caleb smiles at this response and makes sure Darik sees that Cornelia is going with him. Darik doesn't seem to care at all, probably because you can tell his mind is too preoccupied in trying to figure out what the hell a concert is without showing he doesn't understand.

"It's a typical social activity that teenagers attend involving a band playing music for a large group of people, where they scream and yell and sing along to the music," you explain unable to help yourself from not doing so. Oh you could just _feel_ the frustration emitting off of him and it was glorious. Everyone at the table looks at you like you're crazy but you know, oh you know the sweet victory in that little remark. So does Caleb apparently who is also smiling but trying to contain it. The conversation continues onto other topics as the girls give Darik some tricks and tips to surviving at Sheffeild all the while asking him questions about where he's from, you take an interest in this however it seems he had his answered prepped for these types of occasions. Just moved from Canada, no brothers or sisters, lives with his dad who isn't ever around, moved because of dads work, blah, blah, blah. The rest of lunch continues without any interesting developments and soon enough the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. "Come on Darik we've got gym next."

[IN GYM CLASS] After handing the newbie to the gym teacher to find him some gym shorts you head to the girls locker room to get changed with the other W.I.T.C.H girls. Soon enough you're all outside standing in the freezing cold gym waiting for the gym teacher to show up and explain today's activities. Looking around you also notice that Caleb and Darik are missing.

"Oh no," you think to yourself. This can't be good. You just hope that the two of them didn't get into any 'unfinished business' and pick a fight. Moments later the two of them emerge along with the gym teacher behind them. It doesn't appear that a fight happened but by the looks of their faces some words were definitely said. In silence the two come over to the group keeping their distance from one another as the teacher keeps his eye on them making sure they behaved.

"Alright people, let's get started. Today we're playing good old fashioned dodgeball. So line up while I number you all off!" yells the teacher to the class ending with a large tweet of his whistle. Promptly everyone lines up as he starts to number people off. After everyone takes to their side of the gym you find that you, Caleb, Taranee and Hay Lin have been placed on the same team while Will, Irma, Cornelia and Darik are on the other.

"Care to fill me in on what happened in the locker room?" you ask Caleb as the two of you walk to the back of the court.

"Nothing happened, just a few words were exchanged. I think we both made our points clear," responds Caleb being cryptic.

"Ya no duh words were said. I want details dude."

"He had the nerve to say some things about Cornelia I didn't appreciate. Then after I pushed him against the lockers he said 'Chill dude, I'm not interested in your girl, I've got my eye on that babe of a brunette showing me around."

"That little shit." Both of you lie down on your stomachs.

"You're going to beat the hell out of him aren't you?"

"We. We are going to beat the hell out of him my friend, and there is no better way to do it than pelting him with a constant rain of dodgeballs."

TWWWEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!

At the sound of the whistle you and Caleb bolt up running towards the center line ahead of everyone on your team, thus being able to claim at least four dodgeballs for your side. Quickly teaming up the two of you rain hell against the other team. Out of the corner of your eye you spot Darik laying low at the back of his side assessing and learning how the game is played. You give Caleb a nudge as he spots him as well.

"Hey Darik! Whats the matter never played dodgeball before?" yells out Caleb. This gets a few stares, especially from the teacher but otherwise is passed off by most people as they continue on with the game. You see Darik return a not so happy expression while the two of you take out two of the teammates around him as warning shots for what he should be expecting soon.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" you hear someone yell from the side. In a flash you and Caleb both dodge the two incoming balls with ease while firing a double attack in that direction hitting Irma and Will, your attackers.

"Irma it's not a sneak attack if you yell out Sneak Attack," complains Will as you watch the two of them walk off to the side. With a turn of your head you spot another ball flying towards the two of you, yelling out duck, you instinctively pull Caleb down with you and both of you avoid the incoming projectile. No sooner after do you and Caleb scoop up two balls and get into offensive attack positions, scanning for who threw that last missile. There's no need to search though it becomes apparent soon enough.

"What's wrong Caleb? Scared of a little ball?" mockingly yells out Darik.

"Are you?" you yell throwing the ball in your hand in his direction. He easily dodges the shot much to your disapproval. Nether-the-less the game continues on without too much more drama, until Darik starts playing dirty that is. Off to the side you notice Darik chatting with Cornelia who is hopelessly hanging onto every word he's saying. Even more irritating is when a ball comes flying in their direction and he easily reaches out and grab it from hitting her. You know exactly what he is trying to accomplish and worse you know it's working when you look over at Caleb.

"Caleb don't. He's doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of you." Your words seemed to be going right through him as you watch him storm off in search of a dodgeball to inevitably pound Darik with. You know this is a terrible idea because you know when Caleb throws it at them, Darik will defiantly let it hit Cornelia causing even more drama. Quickly you seek out Taranee who is luckily still in the game, scooping up two dodgeballs along the way.

"Yo we need to separate those two," you state as you approach your friend.

"I assume you mean Cornelia and the new guy," responds Taranee seeing what you're seeing. Something about that guy still reminded Taranee of Meridian but she couldn't quite put her finger…. "Oh no is that who I think it is."

"Yes, now you see why we need to separate them."

"Gotcha." Lightly you toss her one of your dodgeballs as the two of you get yourselves in position for the attack.

"HEADS UP CORNY!" yells out Irma as she witnesses Taranee throw her ball in Cornelias direction. This is enough to distract Darik into grabbing that ball while you immediately throw another one effectively hitting Cornelia in the stomach taking her out. Both Taranee and Cornelia head off the court, one defiantly being happier than the other. Darik shoots you a look in response to your actions and you respond with nothing more than a smirk before continuing on playing. Soon enough the only people left on the court are you and Caleb against Darik and another male student. The other student quickly makes the mistake of throwing the ball at you in an attempt to get the 'girl' out and you catch the ball brining on another student. You and Caleb don't really pay attention to the extra player as this is the moment you've both been waiting for.

"The game ends here Darik," you yell out.

"We'll see," responds Darik looking not too worried about what's coming his way. Showing no mercy you pull back and throw the ball with full force as it goes sailing towards him. If your calculations were correct it should have hit him square in the face but unfortunately for you he easily dodged the attack. No sooner after yours missed Caleb took his shot only for Darik to once again dodge the oncoming ball with ease.

"We need to strike together,'" you whisper to Caleb dodging the oncoming retaliation shot. With a nod of his head the two of you stand back-to-back and in perfect synchronization, wind up and release two speeding bullets in your opponent's direction. Sailing through the air at top speed Darik isn't even able to react to the oncoming balls as one clips him in the shoulder while the other hits him right in the gut. Your side of the gym erupts in cheers at the victory and everyone pours out onto the court to congratulate you and Caleb. You don't stay long however after high fiving the first few people you make your way over to the other side to have a little 'talk' with Darik. Upon your arrival you find that he has been helped up by a swarm of girls who are all cooing over his muscles and complementing him on his gameplay. By the look on his face he is enjoying every minute of it, and his smile only gets wider when he spots you coming towards him.

"Beat it girls I need to talk to Darik alone for a few minutes," you order giving them the 'take a hike' hand gesture.

"Anything you have to say to me my dear you can say in front of them," he slyly responds. The girls sigh at his voice.

"Fine then," you say stepping closer, "listen here you little punk. You can mess with me all you want, but don't _ever_ play my friends like that. Do you hear me _Darik_?" You finish your threat by adding an icy tone to his name whilst poking him in the chest, making your position clear.

"What are we now, jealous perhaps? You know if you want me all for yourself then you need only ask." Smoothly he grasps your hand from his chest, bringing it up for a quick kiss. All the girls gasp at his response and actions. No sooner than he kissed your hand did you rip it away from him in anger.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of counter method to get me to question whether or not I have feelings for you?" you ask offended and disgusted at his attempts to fluster you.

"What's there to question?" The two of you engage in a stare down as the rest of the girls watch in anticipation. Nobody had ever dared to talk to you like this before, and the sequence of events were already drawing more of a crowd.

"Your right," you say. This is not the response anybody was expecting. "What is there to question? I know exactly who you are and what you are Darik. So whatever it is you are planning I suggest you give up because I promise you it will not work." Your words effectively confuse everyone around you except Darik who was getting off on the whole situation.

"Anybody ever tell you that you look cute when you're angry."

"Yes. Now shut up and go get changed. We've got science next." Without another word you dramatically spin around, lightly whipping his face with your ponytail before walking away.

"Looking forward to doing a little chemistry with you," he yells out having the last words as the gym erupts in a series of ooooooo's.


	9. Chapter 9

**ED NOTE: Phew. Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! If any of you have any feedback or simply want to say hi feel free to do so! **

[IN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM] At the moment you are leaning against the wall across from the boy's locker room waiting for Darik to come out. After what seemed like forever he finally emerges with a few other boys that it looks like he's befriended. No doubt because of his 'dodgeball skills' along with the way he talked to you. Most of the boys learnt a while back that you were 'hands off', and not to be messed with. A few had crushes and that was fine, as long as they didn't get fresh. There was no time for dating of any sorts.

"Took you long enough," you snap pushing yourself off the wall, adjusting the strap of your over the shoulder book bag.

"A guy's got to look good when he's trying to impress such a beautiful girl," charms Darik with a flirtatious smirk.

"Well this 'beautiful girl' doesn't want to be late for class. So get a move on hotshot," you counter while pointing your thumb in the direction you need to go. Without another word Darik follows behind you as the two boys head off to their next class. The two of you walk in silence down the hallway as a few kids rush by into classrooms that they were late for, you'd be rushing too if you actually cared. There was nothing in those rooms that you didn't already know. Besides your excuse for being late was walking next to you, so you figured that the teacher would be lenient and not give you a detention. Not that you would go to it if you got it anyways. That was another reason the teachers and principle had issues with you.

"You know you're not exactly the most hospitable person," says Darik breaking the silence in the now empty hall.

"My dear I am one of the nicest people you will ever meet, but I am also one of the most deadly," you warn not even looking in his direction. Darik speeds up and is able to side step himself in front of you and proceeds to walk backwards, smiling that you now have to pay attention to him.

"It looks like I'm currently talking to the deadly side. How do I get you to show your nice one?" You ignore his comment for the moment as you look ahead down the hallway. Subtly you adjust your course so the two of you are walking right down the middle of the hallway. If he was stupid enough to pay more attention to you than where he was walking then he had what was coming to him.

"Actually you're in more neutral territory," you express to his confusion. "But to answer your question…" Swiftly you take a few quick steps to the right and quicken your pace through oncoming doorway. Trying to keep up, Darik turns around running straight into the post located in the middle of the doorway as you calmly walk on. "You don't."

"I don't see how this is your neutral side!" he calls out holding his nose.

"You shouldn't be questioning as to the way I act in my neutral side you should be asking yourself, if this is her neutral side…." you respond stopping in your tracks before turning your head back, "then hell what is her bad side." Not even waiting for a response you continue to walk down the hallway in silence, with the only noise being the sound of your footsteps on the tiled floor. After a few more moments of waiting to hear his footsteps run up to you and hearing nothing, you stop and call out to him. "Hurry up kid, the science classrooms just up ahead." No response. Turning around you find the hallway empty. Where the hell did he go? It was as if he had just… vanished. Shit. What the hell were you going to do now? You couldn't just show up to science without him, well you could but you don't feel like dealing with a whole bunch of teachers and the principle lecturing you on responsibility and how it's important to be a contributing member of society. Moderately you make your way back to the doorway where you last left him, there was still a chance he was fooling you. Unfortunately yet fortunately that wasn't the case. You look up at the clock and see that it's only been a few minutes since class started, you could spare a few more to retrace your route and see if he dashed into one of the adjoining hallways. You do just that but without any luck.

"Whatever," you think to yourself. It's his own fault for running off. Quickly you race back to the science classroom gently pushing the door open. Conveniently the door is located at the back of the classroom and even more conveniently the teacher was facing the board. So long as you were quiet you may just get away with this. Since you almost never show up to class your seat was in the very back of the room all by yourself, but looking up you see another body located in the seat beside your lab station. "Why that little sh—"

"Miss. Harvstar...," you hear a gruff voice from the front of the room. Suddenly all eyes in the room are on you except the teacher who is still writing on the blackboard.

"Principles office?" you ask cringing in anticipation for his response. The teacher gives a nod of the head and with a sigh you turn to leave the room but not before looking back one more time at your lab station. With a smile on his face Darik gives you a wink before returning his attention back to the blackboard.

[OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL] After being sent to the principal's office and having a little talk with Mrs. Knickerbocker you tried to explain your side of the story but to be fair it was pretty unbelievable and given your history of skipping class you ultimately got detention. Even worse, to make sure you didn't skip detention you were securely escorted to it after your last class by the teacher. After wasting an hour doing absolutely nothing but twiddle your thumbs you were finally set free. Stepping outside the school you turn your phone back on and see that the girls sent you a message a while back.

_Hey went 2 meridian on last min mission. fill u in on the deets when we get back – IRMA_

You look up from your phone as you walk off the school grounds and down the sidewalk home. "Wonder what the mission was…" you think to yourself. Maybe there was another rebel roundup and they had to do a prison break, or maybe another town was being targeted by Phobos for information, or maybe… Oh god what where you doing. This was supposed to be your vacation time away from Meridian and all you can do is think about Meridian. It's probably a good thing you're taking this vacation time then because you were apparently in more need of a break from that place than you thought. Of course it's natural that your thinking process keeps going back to the other side of the veil because here you were enjoying the luxuries of Earth while only a dimension away a whole land was under the rule of a power hungry tyrant. *Sigh* it would probably be best if you kept this break short. It might be best to get back into the fray by at least the end of this week. You could still easily help while avoiding the castle and its tenants. For the time being however it looked like you had the evening to yourself. Quickening your pace in anticipation to get home and relax you sharply turn the corner and immediately crash into someone. The impact sends you falling back and causes you to drop your bookbag. You expect to hit the hard concrete but at the last second the other person grabs your arm pulling you towards them and into their arms. Flustered you tuck your hair behind your ear and out of your face so you can see the face of the person. You hate to say it's an all too familiar one.

"Took you long enough," says Darik, his face of concern turning into a sly smile upon realizing it was you in his arms. "I was beginning to worry that maybe you got something worse than a detention." He makes no gesture to let you leave his embrace.

"You, worried about me?" you question with disbelief, "Where was this concern when you ditched me, thus getting me into detention in the first place." Taking the initiative you help yourself up and out of his grasp. Looking down you see your bag had opened up and its contents were now strewn across the sidewalk. "Help me pick this up please," you sigh. Bending down you begin to pick up some of the nearby papers and put them back into your bag. Darik gets down as well and starts to help, handing you a few books and a pencil case without a fuss. After picking up a random sheet of paper you find your notebook underneath it. It was a smaller notebook bound in leather with elaborate Celtic designs all over it. Quickly you reach out for it but as you do so does Darik and your hands come into contact with one another. Instinctively you pull back at the skin to skin contact but as you pull back Darik proceeds to pick up the notebook.

"What's this?" he playfully asks, standing up. It was quite obvious to him from your quick grab for it that it was important to you. If anything it looked like an old journal. You watched in horror as he curiously opened the book and started to flip through the pages.

"No give it back!" you cry out, jumping up and reaching for it only to be held back by his free outstretched hand.

"Is this your diary!?"

"As a matter of fact it is not! Now give it back!"

"My my, where are your manners?" Taking a closer look at the current page he was flipped to, Darik's look of entertainment turn into confusion. "If it's not a diary then what is this? The writings are gibberish." As he is trying to make sense of the etchings on the page you swiftly snatch it out of his hands and stuff it into your bag.

"What it is, is none of your business. Besides only I can read it."

"Is that so," he says with a raised eyebrow. It was probably best that you kept tabs on your notebook so long as he was around because it looked like he was up to the challenge of solving your 'gibberish' writings. A stale silence ensued between the two of you after his words, and that was all Darik needed was silence. Looking at you he was able to direct your eyes into his and the two of you were locked in each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. You could tell he was trying to do his little trick, you could see his thoughts through the windows of his eyes. Even though it seemed like hours it was really only a few moments, which you ended once you let out a chuckle.

"Nice contacts. It's amazing what plastic is able to do, and able to block," you comment. Darik's face drops at your words. "Wonder what colour your eyes really are."

"Wouldn't you like to know," he grumbles looking away, giving you a clear view of his left cheek. Something about it was off, it was as if the skin was to smooth and clean in comparison to the rest of his face. Reaching out you gently touch his cheek as he looks back at you in shock.

"Well if you won't tell me your eye colour I'd love to see you tattoo." As he processes your last words, a wispy dark purple aura escapes from your fingertips and spreads across his cheek. The aura chips away at the enchantment spell that was placed on his face and an arrowed mark appears. There was no way he could deny anything now. As you smile in triumph he roughly grabs your wrist pulling your hand off his face, causing the spell to immediately cover the mark up once again.

"You are too curious for your own good," he growls, "and remember, it was curiosity that killed the cat darling."

"But satisfaction brought it back," you quote countering his threat. "Besides, only the curious have, if they live, a tale worth telling at all."

"Beauty and brains," he mutters his face softening again. Gently he reaches out and tucks one of your stray strands of hair back behind you ear. "What more could a man ask for."

"To not be punched in the face? Let go of my wrist Deimos." you order. Cringing at the use of his real name Deimos reluctantly lets go of your wrist and takes a step back holding his hands up mocking his 'defeat.'

"Well now that the secrets out it looks like I'll just have to kidnap you."

"And take me back to Phobos so soon? I thought you'd want to stay a while longer. I mean it's completely Phobos free over here." You could see the clockwork turning in his head over the idea of being able to get at you without Phobos getting in the way. "You might as well stay for the concert this Friday."

"It sounds like you want me to stay here with you. Could it be you are developing feelings for me sweetheart?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there slick. We both know I'm just conning you into staying cause as long as you're here you're not causing any trouble back in Meridian."

"I prefer my theory but whatever floats your boat darling." This back and forth bantering was starting to get old.

"Sigh. So are you staying or not?"

"If it pleases you I will stay."

"It doesn't please me to have you stay, but it's a more logical option. Now let's get down to business. I'm getting the impression that those are the only earth clothes you have correct?" you inquire judging his current outfit. It wasn't a bad outfit it just wouldn't work for the rest of the week. Especially since he was currently posing as a 14 year old boy, if his spell was strong enough then his smell could easily be so to by the end of the week.

"Yes…" he tentatively replies looking down at his clothes.

"Ya okay. Follow me," you order. After a quick check to make sure there isn't any oncoming cars you start to cross the street.

"Where are we going?" asks Darik mimicking your actions and looking both ways before following you.

"I'm taking you to the mall."

"The mall?"

"Ya it's a place where teens like us go to hang out and spend money on brand name companies in the hope of fitting in and being accepted by their peers." you look over at Darik who is completely confused by your explanation. "It's a giant indoor marketplace."

"I see. And why are we going to this 'mall'?"

"We need to get you some more clothes. If you show up in the exact same outfit tomorrow the Grumper Sisters are going to eat you alive. Besides this will be a great 'cultural learning experience.' At least that's what we're gunna call this."

"What else would you call this," rhetorically inquires Darik. "A date perhaps?"

"Nope this is defiantly not a date, and if you dare day that word again I swear to god I will not hesitate to push you into oncoming traffic," you threaten. Darik lets out a small laugh while you start to question if this was a good idea.


	10. AN: Authors Note

Hey guys!

Guess who's not dead!

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been busy with things. (as well as my laptop has been down this summer and I only just finally got my files back)

Anywho. I was going over this story and re-reading it was a little cringe worthy in my opinion. I feel like my writing style has changed and evolved a little bit to the better (which is funny cause thats what I felt when I started this story at the beginning) but my tenses have changed from what I typically used to do in this story. As well as I realized that our beloved amy, well she was a little (alot) OP'd. (Like she is way to OP, no wonder I kept getting writers block)

So my plan had been to completely redo this story. However, upon checking it out. I realize that this story actually still gets quite a few views. (Like more then I expected) Maybe its cause its WITCH and its only has so much to offer for fanfic. Or maybe its cause the story isn't half bad (I think its the first one personally) So I've faced with a decision here.

Do I continue from where I left off a year or so ago.

Or should I re-write the story?

If I re-write the story,

then I will basically be keeping the plot. With some changes to tone down Amy's OP'dness,

(Hopefully) Less cheesy dialogue

The tense will be more of a past tense (opposed to whatever it is right now)

And the story would no longer be in the setting of "You" but would use the terms "She", "her", etc. As over the past couple years I have learnt that "you" typically alludes to a X Reader, which this isn't necessarily since its very OC based.

Either way. I would really like to hear some feedback. I don't know if many people would respond to this. And If I don't hear a dying cry to keep this one going then I am going to redo it.

(I may or may not keep this one up, depending on if people wish to read the old one still opposed to the new one)

Anywho. Sorry I've been gone so long. I didn't mean to become one of those authors who suddenly disappears. It just kinda happened. But all in all, I hope everyone's doing okay.

-Imzadamymoon.


End file.
